Between Night and Day
by WindyCanyon
Summary: Arthur leaves his Italian lover to go on a business trip, but when he returns, Lovino has disappeared like he was never there at all. He uses his skills and friends to locate his lost lover, but as they get closer to finding Lovino, the farther Arthur feels he actually is. Things about Lovino come to light, and Arthur begins to question all he ever knew about the man he loved.
1. Chapter 1

Arthur slipped silently from the bed, careful not to wake his love, and quietly got dressed. He chose his tweed suit for the bleak morning. It was still too early for the sun to brighten the room more than a dull grey, and the hazy dragged at his fingers. They fiddled and hesitated to push each button through the hole. He glanced back at the bed longingly. Lovino still slept in a lump of blankets, one arm thrown into the space he once occupied. Arthur went to his lover and pulled back the blankets enough to see Lovino's face. He leaned down and pressed a kiss to Lovino's cheek. The brunet continued to sleep undisturbed, and Arthur smiled. He lingered, watching Lovino sleep.

The taxi would arrive soon, but Arthur couldn't find it in himself to leave Lovino just yet. His suitcase was already packed and waiting by the door, and Arthur reluctantly walked out to the kitchen. He made himself a cup of tea. It would be his last cup in his home for a while, and he savored it. Arthur gazed around his kitchen. Usually he left the kitchen as Lovino's domain, but Arthur always loved being in it, especially if Lovino was cooking. There was nothing he enjoyed more than watching his lover move around the kitchen, working magic with his hands. As he closed his eyes and leaned against the counter, memories of laughter and smiles—shouting and tears—kisses and love, passed through his mind. He gave each one its due, cherishing them and tucking them back into the shelves of his heart with care.

"_Sole mio._" Lovino's smooth voice brushed over him, soothing the ache in his heart.

A hand laid against his cheek and Arthur leaned into it. Lovino modeled his body against Arthur's and pressed a kiss to his cheek. Arthur opened his eyes and smiled gently at his beloved. "I'm sorry, love. Did I wake you?"

"The moment you left my arms." Lovino ran a hand through his hair and laid his head on Arthur's shoulder.

Arthur knew this was Lovino's last ditch effort to convince him to stay. The brunet was never quite this sweet to him on a regular basis, but Lovino somehow thought that seducing him now with honeyed words would make him stay. It was already too late for him to change his flight and tell his client he wasn't going. Lovino didn't want him to go even more than Arthur himself didn't want to go. He'd never had a taste for France, and staying away from his love and life for a month seemed impossible.

Lovino lifted his head and kissed him gently. Arthur relished the sweetness and attention. When Lovino pulled back, Arthur slid a hand around the back of his neck and dove in for another kiss. He would be leaving for a month. That was exactly four weeks—thirty days—seven hundred and twenty hours. Far too long to go without kisses from his beloved. Lovino indulged him, deepening the kiss.

From outside, a car horn honked and Arthur pulled back. "That's my cabby..."

Lovino sighed and brushed his thumb over his cheek. "Have a nice flight."

He leaned forward and captured Lovino's lips in one last desperate kiss. While the brunet was distracted, Arthur carefully unclasped the gold chain around Lovino's neck and slipped the necklace into his pocket. It was just something to remember his love by during his time away from him.

Another honk interrupted them before they could get too caught up with each other and they walked to the door. Lovino stayed in the doorway as Arthur took each step down slowly with his suit case in hand. His baggage was heavy, but not as heavy as the baggage on his heart.

"Arthur..."

He looked back over his shoulder and memorized the sight. Lovino leaned against the doorway, watching him sorrowfully. If he didn't know any better, Arthur might have said he saw a tear in Lovino's eye. "Yes?"

"_Ti amo tanto, sole mio._"

Arthur smiled sadly. "_Ti amo troppo, fatina_."

After finally dragging himself down the last of the steps, he threw his suit case into the back of the taxi and himself in the back seat. "The airport, please, and hurry."

The taxi driver nodded and started to drive. "Where ya goin'? Anywhere special?"

"It's nowhere I want to be." Arthur retrieved Lovino's necklace from his pocket and held it in his hand. The gold cross shone even in the grey light and he sentimentally thought he could still feel Lovino's warmth coming from it. He clasped the chain around his neck and kissed the cross. It rested on his chest and for the first time since knowing he would have to leave, Arthur's heart felt a bit lighter.

...

"You are finally not wearing that terrible scowl, mon ami." Francis sat in the seat across from him with his chin resting on his hand. The Frenchman wore an expression of bored elegance, coupled with a designer silk shirt and tailored trousers. His entire outfit screamed wealth, while Arthur looked shabby in his old tweed suit. It was his own fault he was so under dressed. Lovino had warned him that he would need to wear one of his nice suits to Paris. "Is Paris really that awful?"

"It's never been Paris that's awful." He glanced around, taking in the smell of freshly baked bread and the sound of lulling French. If Arthur was talking to anyone else, he'd comment on the beauty and life of it, but this was Francis he was talking to and knowing Francis, the man would puff up like a prideful peacock. The only thing more annoying than Francis was Francis with his stupid sense of patriotic pride inflated to the size of the Eiffel Tower.

"Then its me?"

He rolled his eyes. "Despite my dislike for you, no. It's never been about where I am, it's about where I am not."

"What is so important you have to be there? I thought your job was the most important thing in your pitiful life." Silence passed between them and Francis stared at him. The Frenchman gasped suddenly, a new light coming to his eyes. "How could I not see it sooner! All the woeful sighs and short-tempered snapping. You—You're in love!"

"What! No!" Arthur flushed and his hand found the cross around his neck. "I never said that."

The blond smirked. "You've never struck me as a religious man, Arthur. Just tell big brother who it is."

"Shut up, you wanker." Arthur turned his face away. The Frenchman always teased him about how his grumpy personality would scare off anyone and everyone. Francis never took into account he might find someone even grumpier than him to love. "Why should I tell you?"

"I'm your oldest friend!"

"Oldest acquaintance," Arthur corrected.

"You wound me." Francis pressed a dramatic hand to his chest. "If you do not tell me, I might begin to think you're making him up."

"He is real!" Arthur pouted slightly.

"It wouldn't be the first time you've tricked me with a made up boyfriend."

"Oi, it's not my fault you mistook my cat for a lover."

"The way you talked about him was unnatural! You cannot blame me for being confused!" Francis shook his head. "We're getting off topic. Who is he? How did you meet someone who could finally stand to be near you for longer than a day?"

Arthur sipped his tea and decided he couldn't hold it in anymore. He'd been keeping Lovino a secret for fear of things not working out. If he was going to have his heart broken, he rather have it broke alone and not have to face the mockery of anyone else knowing exactly what was killing him and how much it was killing him. "You remember my business trip to Italy?"

"The one last year?" Francis looked at him with renewed interest.

"Yes. I met someone." Arthur felt his mind drift back to the stifling heat of Rome.

It happened quickly, almost immediately after first meeting. He didn't believe in love at first sight, but his meeting with Lovino was much more than just eye contact. Arthur had been in a hurry to get back to his hotel and he hadn't noticed the man coming around the corner. They collided in a flurry of papers and rolling fruit. Arthur would never forget that flushed face cussing him out in Italian, while he stared like an idiot. Once Lovino had figured out he didn't speak Italian, he'd quickly switched to English and chewed him out in a whole other language. It was the least to say Arthur was smitten. He offered to buy the man, whose name he would later learn was Lovino, lunch as an apology and Lovino surprisingly accepted (He would also learn that Lovino never declined a good, free meal).

That first lunch led to others and soon Lovino was showing him around Rome. The days blurred together and, after a merry night at a bar, they fell into bed together as quickly as they had fallen into love. But as his job would have it, he was to leave too quickly. Lovino didn't come to see him off the last day, but they had said their goodbyes with wine and kisses—promises never to be kept. Arthur had told Lovino if he was ever in London to come see him. The Italian hadn't said anything, and Arthur doubt Lovino would ever leave his beloved Rome for dreary London. That was the end of his short love affair—or so he thought. Upon entering his dull apartment, Arthur found a very tired and very satisfied Italian occupying his couch. And that was the official start of their life together. It seems so surreal thinking back on it, like something out of a romance novel, and Arthur could hardly believe his luck some days.

"You truly are a romantic." Francis sighed dreamily at the end of his story. "I cannot believe he left sunny Italy to move in with you."

"At least I found someone willing to move for me. You haven't had a steady relationship in years." Arthur crossed his arms. "Do not bring down my love with your dismal love life." There was a pause and he began laughing. "I never thought I'd be the one saying that to you, usually it's the other way around."

"You're terrible." Francis pouted.

"And he's wonderful." Arthur felt a smile pull on his lips and the golden brown of his tea began to remind him of Lovino's eyes. "You don't even know the half of it, Francis. Lovino can cook, sing, dance. He smart and witty. I love him so dearly. I can't bear to be away from him."

Francis reached out and touched his hand. "I'm happy for you, my friend. I'll have to meet this Lovino someday."

"Oh no, no, no. He would absolutely hate you." Arthur smirked. He'd carefully groomed Lovino to despise Francis. He was well aware of Lovino's violent temper and would happily deploy it against the blond. "He doesn't care much for the French."

"Then he doesn't have good taste." Francis huffed. "But considering he fell in love with you, I'm not surprised."

"If you do ever meet him, I suggest you never say that to his face. Lovino prides himself on his taste in things, and that comment would likely get you thrown out with a blackened eye." Arthur's smirk grew into a grin. "I always forget to mention he has a wonderful temper."

Francis frowned. "Only you would find a temper to be wonderful."

He laughed and paid for his meal, standing up. "I have to leave. It's almost time for my flight."

"Wait, I have one last question about this Lovino." Francis looked at him in a moment of sudden, great solemnity.

Arthur sat down slowly and frowned. "What is it?"

"You have told him about your job, haven't you?"

"Of course, I have." Arthur scowled. "I find the people who don't want to be found. Plain and simple."

"Don't pretend you're the average private detective. You never advertise it as such." An almost mocking smile pulled at Francis' lips, but there was pity in the Frenchman's eyes.

"You know it would be dangerous to tell Lovino the complete truth..." mumbled Arthur, looking away. "I keep secrets for a reason. I can't lose him."

Francis shook his head, obviously disappointed. "Then tell me what he does know. If I am to ever meet this Lovino, I want to know what I can and cannot mention. It's simply for your sake, we wouldn't want him to think you're of an...unsavory disposition."

"Shut up, Francis," he snapped, annoyed with Francis' ability to remind him his life will never be simple when relationships are involved. "I've told him that I am hired by clients to find people. My clients are usually wealthy, and I am good at what I do."

"So, you've basically told him nothing."

"Just the basics!" People glanced their way, and Arthur lowered his voice. Francis always could get him wound up so easily. "He doesn't need to know anything more."

"Whatever you think is best, my friend, but I hope it all turns out alright when he finds out you make people disappear as well as find them."

Arthur said his goodbyes to Francis and went back to the hotel. He was finally going home and Lovino would be waiting with a kiss, although the conversation with Francis had left a bit of a bitter note on his joy. Arthur smiled all the way to the airport and not even stupid people could take away his happiness. Lovino was only a short distance away and he couldn't wait to close that distance.


	2. Chapter 2

Arthur unlocked the door and dragged his suitcase in. He left it by the door. There was a strange stillness to the apartment that made Arthur pause. He quickly shook off the feeling and called for Lovino. Silence answered him, which was unusual. He knew Lovino would be off work by now. _Perhaps he went to the store or to the pub_, Arthur thought and took his suitcase into the bedroom, noting Lovino had picked up the floor a bit. Lovino always did like to have a drink before he went home and chat with the bartender.

Again, he paused. There was something off with the room. It smelled dank, like no one had been there in a long time. Arthur looked around, now alarmed by the silence, and his eyes fell on a sight Arthur thought he'd never see.

The bed was made. Lovino never made the bed.

He grabbed his phone and called Lovino. It went straight to voicemail. Arthur tried to calm himself. Maybe Lovino just had his phone off, although it was unlikely since he knew Arthur was coming home today. He could have let it die; Lovino always forgot to charge the blood thing. Arthur steadied himself with that logic and set his suitcase on the bed. He took a pair of shirts from the case and opened up the closet. They fell to the floor in a heap and Arthur stood frozen.

The closet was empty.

He grabbed his coat and shoved the phone into one of the pockets. There was pub a few blocks away that Lovino loved to go to. The Italian had even made a few friends there. If he was going to find Lovino anywhere, that was the best place to start. Arthur grabbed his umbrella from by the door and trudged out into the dreary weather. He almost couldn't stand the sound of the rain dripping off everything. It echoed the seconds he spent anxiously walking through the streets in search of Lovino worse than any clock could.

The pub was a shoddy type of place. Almost all the chairs were broken in some way, same with the tables, and the place smelled of cigar smoke. Even the sign that hung outside the place was faded and almost unreadable, and Arthur was sure it was a front for drugs. He didn't even know why Lovino liked the place so much. The Italian liked beautiful things, and the place was so trashy that Arthur doubted even his own brothers would drink there. But despite the interior, Lovino went to the pub everyday without fail. The Italian would always come home smelling of cigars and Arthur would make some crack about the smell. He really couldn't understand why Lovino would go there. They had more than enough money to go to a fancy bar in town, but Lovino chose the sleaziest place in all of London.

"Hello," the barman said to him and polished a glass, giving him an apathetic glance. "How was the trip?"

"Hi. It was fine. Thank you for asking, Lars," Arthur said quickly and looked around. The pub was empty. "Is Lovino here?"

"No. I haven't seen him all week." Lars watched him closely. Lars was a tall man with striking green eyes, and a taste for money. There wasn't much he particularly cared about if it didn't involve money or the soliciting of money. Lovino once told him that the man would probably sell his own sister for the right price. The barman was probably the best thing about the abominable pub, because if Lars knew anything, it was how to run a business; no matter how pathetic the establishment was. Arthur could respect a man like that, seeing as they were cut from the same cloth, only he ran on a more shady level.

"Did something happen?"

"I don't know. He wasn't at home and... I don't know where he is." Arthur shook his head. "There are other places I need to look. If he comes here, please tell him I'm looking for him." He turned to leave.

"Wait, if Lovino's missing, then I guess there's something I should probably tell you."

"You know where he is?" Arthur sat in one of the stools.

The barman poured him a glass of scotch. "No. I don't know if this means anything, but a week back Lovino was in here like he always is. While he was in the bathroom, a man came in asking for him. He looked like he'd forgotten his umbrella and dripped all over my floor. The guy said he was Lovino's cousin, but I don't think he was. Lovino took one look at him and he got that look on his face. The one he gets every time he gets fired from a job. Anyway, Lovino kept asking him why he was here and why he wasn't somewhere else. He seemed angry with the guy, angrier than he usually is. After talking with him a bit, Lovino left with him and let's just say it wasn't in the direction of your house. That was the last I saw of Lovino."

Arthur frowned deeply. Lovino had never told him about a cousin, especially not one he hated. Then again, Lovino never had told him much about his life before they met. The most Arthur knew about Lovino was that he had a younger brother. The brunet never mentioned his other family members or friends, and somehow managed to always avoid answering whenever Arthur brought up the topic. "What did he look like?"

"It's been a week. I'm not sure..." Lars rubbed his chin, perplexed, but his expression quickly cleared when Arthur placed a twenty in the tip jar. "Curly brown hair, green eyes. He smiled a lot and seemed a little more fond of Lovino than a cousin should be. I think he was Spanish, because he kept calling Lovino things like 'mi corazón' and 'lindo.' Lovino called him Antonio, along with some more colorful language."

"Antonio...I've never heard of him." Arthur finished off the scotch. "Did you catch a last name?"

Lars shook his head. "That's all I know. I hope it helps. Lovino's the only costumer that isn't a perpetual drunk."

"Thank you. Even if it ends up being nothing, it's a start." Arthur stood and walked out. Once outside of the pub, he took out his phone and flipped through his contacts until he found the person he was looking for.

"Hey, Gilbert." Arthur walked quickly down the sidewalk. "Are you at the office? If not, get there."

"Fuck, what do you want? I thought you were in France."

"I got back today, remember. I want you to find an Antonio for me."

Gilbert snorted. "I'm going to need more than that. Got a last name?"

"No. He's a Spaniard, came to London about a week ago. I want you to check hotels within walking distance of the shabby pub Lovino always goes to."

"You're not giving me a lot."

"I'm giving you all I have. If I had more, I'd be giving it to you," Arthur snapped.

"Alright, alright. I've worked with less."

"Call me when you find something. And, please, don't jack around while you're doing this."

"Yeah, yeah. What did this Antonio guy do anyway?"

"I don't know yet. Just get me the information and be ready to help me if I call again."

"Yes, your majesty. I swear, you're bossier than a—"

Arthur hung up.

He walked quickly, on the edge of a jog. Less than a block from his home, he stopped abruptly. It took him a moment to realize that there was no one waiting for him at home and no reason to go there. Hell, even a hotel would be better than sleeping in his empty bedroom. All those old feelings from before Lovino came to live with him rushed back, and that old fear of dying alone gripped him. Doubts and questions echoed around his head; things like: Would he be able to find Lovino? Was he just worrying to much? Did Lovino even want to come back? His mind sought to reason out Lovino's disappearance again, using logic to calm his worries, but he couldn't quite settle his mind. There were too many unexplained oddities.

Arthur sat down on a nearby bench, unhappy with having no direction. He took a moment to put away all his doubts and organize his thoughts. It would get him nowhere to worry and torment himself, and Arthur had never been one to wallow in despair for long. He was the type of man to get things done and solve problems without the inhibition caused by emotions.

Properly calmed, Arthur rose from the bench and walked home. He put all thoughts of Lovino out of his head and addressed the situation like he would if it was a client whose loved one had gone missing. It was easier to see the answer if he thought objectively. Although, he always did have trouble thinking clearly when Lovino was involved.

Upon entering his home, Arthur went straight to his office and turned on his computer. A few quick taps of his fingers on the keys brought up file directory. He found the file that held all the footage from the cameras placed about the flat. Lovino always told him he was paranoid to have so many surveillance devices, but Arthur knew that in his line of business, it never hurt to be too careful. When he pissed off the wrong people, which he usually does, and his flat gets burned down, he wants the person responsible to at least pay for repairs, whether they pay willingly or not.

He typed in the date for last week and skimmed through it. Lovino came in and out of the flat, speeding through his daily routine. Eventually, a stranger sped into the view. Arthur quickly rewound it and watched from the beginning.

Lovino walked in and closed the door behind him. He glanced at the camera and began walking towards it.

"So, this is where you're living now?" The stranger walked into the room.

"Goddammit, I told you to wait!" Lovino turned sharply to face the stranger, closing the distance between them with a few quick steps, and smack the stranger over the head. "Do you want to be caught, Antonio?"

"Your boyfriend's not here. What's the problem?" Antonio frowned and rubbed his head. "By the time he sees it, I'll be long gone."

Lovino walked over purposefully to the book shelf, disappearing from the shot. Lovino's hand then came into frame and pulled down the camera. "I told you, Arthur is fucking paranoid! What do you think he'll think seeing you here?"

"What do you want him to think?" Antonio grinned, but the smile soon lost its mirth. "I serious, don't roll your eyes. What do you want him to think?"

"Stop talking!" The camera turned till Lovino's face took up the shot. The brunet was scowled deeply and anger sharpened his features. "Whatever you're thinking, stop it. Antonio is my cousin and he's here to visit me. I know you probably won't believe that, but I promise he's not here to cause any trouble. Right, Antonio?"

The camera turned towards Antonio and the brunet smiled. "You don't have to worry about anything. I'll take care of Lovino while you're gone."

"Shut up!" The camera spun to face Lovino again. "Don't listen to him, Arthur. Anyway, I have to turn off the camera. We have to talk about somethings that aren't any of your business. You can bitch at me about it later."

Arthur scowled as the screen went black, and quickly switched over to a different camera. Arthur, being his prudent self, didn't tell Lovino about all the cameras. It wasn't that he didn't trust Lovino to stay true, he just didn't trust him to keep the cameras on. Those cameras were there for a reason, although Lovino was never very fond of them. When the brunet had found the first one, he'd gotten so panicked and angry that he tore apart the flat looking for the others. Arthur had to take them down for a month just to get Lovino to relax again.

The image came back on from a different angle. Lovino's back was to him and he was placing the camera back on the bookshelf.

"Will he be mad?" Antonio flopped into Arthur's chair.

"Yes. Arthur doesn't like secrets. It's why he likes cameras as much as I hate them. I guess it makes sense, considering how he is."

"Why did you choose such a control freak? You hate being controlled."

"He's not that bad. He knows where the boundaries are, and you can't blame him for being paranoid." Lovino sat down on the couch. "Anyway, enough about Arthur. How did you you find me?"

"When you met Arthur, I had a feeling that would be the last time I saw you if I didn't keep track of you. I guess I was right since you disappeared from Rome and built yourself a nice little life in London." Antonio looked almost guilty, fiddling with the bottom of his shirt rather than looking at Lovino. "I have a preposition."

"No." Lovino jerked to his feet, his hands flying up to accentuate his words. "No. No! I'm out! Retired! Gone! I don't care what the job is, I don't fucking want it!"

"You don't even know what it is." Antonio pouted.

"I don't care. I'm not in that business anymore." Lovino fell back onto the couch, his anger burning out quickly. "I have a normal life, Antonio, and someone who loves me."

A flash of longing crossed Antonio's face. "You've always had someone who loves you."

"Then someone who I love back," Lovino snapped harshly. The brunet looked away quickly. "I'm sorry. I just never expected to see you again."

"You knew you couldn't hide forever." Antonio seemed almost apologetic. "You knew I would look for you when the time was up and you still hadn't shown up."

"I know."

"Are you happy here?"

Lovino nodded slowly. "I'm content."

"Don't lie to me, Romano..."

"My name is Lovino, now," the brunet said quietly.

Antonio reached out and gripped Lovino's hand. "I know getting out was hard, but it's harder to survive like other people, isn't it. For people like you and me, we belong to the twilight. Just admit it, you're not cut out for living like this. You miss the thrill and fun. You're tired of getting fired from all your jobs and so much disappointment. Go back to what you're good at."

Lovino hesitated, and Arthur held his breath. "I can't."

"Why?"

"I can't leave Arthur. This life may not make me happy, but he does and that's enough for me. He's why I didn't show up when time ran out. I could be happy with him. There's no room for happiness in the twilight. Why do you think I tried to leave?"

Antonio sighed heavily and stood. "I understand."

"But...since you're here, tell me about the job. No details, just the summary." Lovino stood also, walking with Antonio to the door.

"You know that's not how it works, mi tesero." Antonio laughed and smiled. "Goodbye, Romano. If you ever want a job..."

"I won't."

"Of course, but you know what they say...You can take yourself out of the business, but you can never take the business out of you."

Lovino was silent for a moment, but then he shook his head. "You're right for once, bastard, but I happily stay out of the business if it means staying with Arthur."

Antonio stared at Lovino for a long time, half way out the door. "Is he really worth giving up your life?"

"I wouldn't still be here if he wasn't. Goodbye, Antonio." Lovino reached out and gripped the other man's shoulder. "And don't get caught."

Antonio left and Lovino sat back down on the couch. Arthur touched the screen lightly and let out a sigh. The image of Lovino doubled over and pressed his hands to his face. He clenched his hand into a fist and gritted his teeth. His previous professional mindset fell away and the bitter taste of blame coated his tongue. Arthur remembered Lovino called him that day, which was unusual because Lovino preferred to talk to him in person or not at all. Lovino's own cell phone was merely a formality that Arthur had forced him to get. If Arthur hadn't nagged him persistently, he doubted Lovino would have bothered getting one.

Arthur rewound the video and took a screen shot of Antonio's face, quickly sending it to Gilbert. He then took out his phone and dial up another friend.

"Hello, Kiku?"

"Hello, how was your trip to Paris?" Kiku's cool voice brushed over him and Arthur felt truly calm for a moment.

"Dreary as always, but that's not what I'm calling about."

"What can I do for you?"

It was nice talking to someone without the anxiety of wondering if they'll do their job right. "Lovino's gone missing. I want you to see if you can get a hit off his phone."

There was the distant clack of keys. "Missing? Has something happened?"

"I fear he's gotten himself into some trouble. I don't know what kind of trouble, but it's not good." Arthur glanced at his computer. The little Lovino had now moved off screen to the bedroom and was currently taking a nap. "I'm going over the footage from my security cameras. Apparently, Lovino's 'cousin' decided to drop by for a visit."

"I didn't know Lovino had a cousin."

"He doesn't. Whoever that man was, he was something much closer than a cousin." Arthur bit his lip and breathed out through his nose, as the little Lovino began to make dinner. He was making pasta; Lovino's favorite dish.

"I see... Arthur, do you mind if I see that footage too? I might be able to help more."

"Of course, I'll send it over immediately. I haven't gone through it all yet, but if I watch anymore I'll drive myself crazy with worry." Arthur closed the video and sent it to his friend. "Kiku... Do you remember that background check I told you to run on Lovino?"

"The one you refused to read?"

"Yes. Was there anything..._bad_ in it?"

"Specify."

"Oh, you know... Murder, drugs, stealing?"

"Not that I remember. I would have told you if his file turned up red." Arthur could hear the frown in Kiku's voice. "Would you like me to send it to you?"

He sat back and loosened his tie. It was tempting to go through Lovino's file, but he resisted for the same reason he resisted a year ago. One couldn't found a relationship on being distrustful and deceitful. Arthur had never pried where he wasn't wanted with people he care for, and Lovino was especially touchy about his past. He didn't know what had occurred to make Lovino's past so painful for him, but he had an inkling it was the reason why he was estranged from the rest of his family. "No, no. I didn't want to know then and I don't want to know now. It'd be a violation of Lovino's privacy, and you know how dearly he treasures that."

"Alright, I'll call you if anything comes up."

"Wait, one more thing."

"Yes?"

"Was Lovino's name ever Romano?"

"What?"

"Nevermind, you'll see when you watch the video." Arthur hung up the phone quickly and let out a long sigh. He always hated this part. With his small team doing research, there was nothing left to do, but wait. They would call him when they had something.

He stared at the picture of Lovino on his desk. It was one of the rare occasions he'd been able to get a picture of Lovino smiling. It had been windy that day, but the sunny weather had followed Lovino from Italy. Behind Lovino, London was laid out like a feast of exotic foods fit for a king—fit for Lovino. Arthur could go a hundred years and never find a view as beautiful as the one he saw that day on the London Eye with Lovino. The sun reflected in Lovino's smile and in his eyes; it stole his breath away. And his heart.


End file.
